There have been many types of image composition systems for facilitating the visualization of possible combinations of objects. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,368,485; 5,163,006; and 4,232,334.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,485 discloses an overlay system for composing an image of a window and an associated window treatment to facilitate the selection of a suitable window treatment for a particular window. The system utilizes a collection of drawings illustrating possible window styles and a collection of overlays illustrating window treatments to build the image containing the window and window treatment. Thus, the system was limited to using a window illustration which might not correspond precisely to the particular window for which the window treatment is desired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,006 and 4,232,334 disclose image systems which incorporate the actual subjects of the image into the image itself (i.e., the person who will be wearing a swimsuit, and the face which will receive the makeup pattern) to more clearly visualize how the subject would appear with the accessory items. A similar image system is used to create an image by incorporating the face of a person with predetermined hairstyles to facilitate the selection of a hairstyle suitable for the person.
Although these image systems were adequate for some applications, the image systems do not necessarily display the subject with an added item suitably dimensioned and proportioned relative to the subject. In this regard, the added items could be utilized for subjects of varying sizes and shapes, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the visualization of the subject with the added item.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved image composition system which produces an image of a subject with an image of a suitably dimensioned and proportioned added item, which image composition system can be used to facilitate the faithful visualization of the subject as it would appear with the added item. Such an image composition system should be convenient to use, and be capable of functioning with a variety of subjects and accessory items.